


Heroic Grails

by LilacMist



Series: heroes woes [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Crack, Gen, I gush about my flier team for no reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacMist/pseuds/LilacMist
Summary: how to use your heroic grails





	Heroic Grails

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this right after the aether raid shenanigans started, but I never posted it

The summoner's main flier team was relaxing in a castle lounge constructed just for them. Although she told every hero that she loved them all equally, it was clear from the love, care, and power she provided to them that the flying group was greatly favored. None of them complained. (Valter would, if only because he hated working with the other imbeciles, but then Cherche's blasted wyvern would swallow him whole.)

"What do you think the news is going to be?" Palla asks excitedly.

Across from her, Cherche is seated properly in an ornate chair. "It would be simply splendid to have more cute accessories, wouldn't you say?" she asks back. "My sweet Minerva would love to chase around enemies wearing reindeer antlers!"

The two men in the room listened, but scoffed at the ladies' tomfoolery.

"More power," Michalis says simply.

"A new lance," Valter adds.

Just then, the summoner bursts in, a shiny goblet in her hands.

"Power juice!" she yells, running up to Michalis and shoving it in his face.

Feh the owl is close behind. "Summoner? That's not what you're supposed to do!" she whines.

Unfortunately, Michalis heard the word power and downed it.

"How many more times until he's maxed out?" the summoner asks Feh giddily.

Feh sighs and flaps her wings. "Seven."

"Curses."

**Author's Note:**

> I love my flier Stan team
> 
> When will we get herons tho  
> They're fliers  
> I Stan them


End file.
